


Busy Schedule

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [6]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Awards, Comedy, Denial, Die Mannschaft premiere, Discoveries, Fluff, German National Team, I still have to decide who I adore the most between Sylwia and Lisa, Jogi always knows everything, M/M, Manu Fips Mats and Benni have something to investigate about, Manu is determined, More characters to be added, Multi, Schweinski show, Silver Laurel Leaf, Thomas and Miro want the same thing, accidentally it fills a couple of prompts too, hints of Gotzeus, important confessions, more to come - Freeform, pangs of jealousy, poor Fips, someone maybe has a big crush on Ronaldo, there can't be Manuel without Nutella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among Ceremonies, movie Premiere and Euro 2016 Qualifications, Die Mannschaft has a really busy schedule… this is supposed to be normal stuff, but, c’mon, it’s Germany we’re talking about, with those guys nothing can ever be normal!</p><p>Six part of the ‘Fluff&Fun&More’ series, but can be read as a stand-alone, just mind one thing: craziness rules!</p><p>This story also happens to fill this http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=703384#t703384 prompt and this one http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=690072#t690072  (in next chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira/gifts), [Melshadowsx (yousaidalmosteasy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melshadowsx+%28yousaidalmosteasy%29), [HelgavonC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgavonC/gifts), [Arbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbie/gifts).



> I know I still have to finish the beginning of this series… but I couldn’t resist, sorry, blame German NT and the stuff going around them XD
> 
> Besides, this work is dedicated to:
> 
> \- Kira and Melshadowsx , because they wanted a certain kidnapping scene (Yep, I don’t know exactly when, but it’s going to happen at some point in this fic) ;P
> 
> \- Helga, because she loves fluff ^^
> 
> \- Arbie, because she missed some Mats/Benni action ^^
> 
> and to thank all of them for their lovely, amazing, hyper kind support <3 I love you, girls!
> 
> Disclaimer: It happens only in my crazy mind and I don’t know/own any of the characters.
> 
> Huge apologizes because it’s not betaed, all mistakes are mine :/

Miroslav hasn’t ever been so happy that Germany won the World Cup.  
It’s not because that was his longtime dream.  
It’s not because of the glory.  
It’s not for adding another remarkable endeavour to his already brilliant curriculum.  
Nope.  
The reason beyond his happiness is very simpler.

Winning the World Cup has brought the National Team to receive one of the highest honours ever: the Silver Laurel Leaf.  
Winning the World Cup has brought Miro and his team to have a documentary-movie that immortalized all their adventure in Brazil, until that unforgettable victory vs. Argentina.  
Said movie, ‘Die Mannschaft’ – God bless authors’ fantasy with the titles!- is about to be out in theatres, but first there’s a premiere and the German National Team and his coach have been rightfully invited to partecipate to that.  
Besides, in the next days there’s also going to be a very important Ceremony in Berlin, where Miro and Phips will be rewarded for their important contribute to their former team.  
   
These are all reasons that have brought Miro back to Germany, at least for three days.  
And Germany basically means one thing only, or rather a guy: Thomas.  
But truth must be said, it’s not only for him; Miroslav is glad for having finally a chance to see his beloved Mannschaft once again.  
Retirement or not, he will always be part of it as it’ll always be part of him.  
   
The first former teammates he has met are Lukas, Toni, Mesut and Sami, because they were at the airport more or less at the same time, when their planes landed in Berlin.  
They have decided to move together towards the Bellevue Palace, where the ceremony will take place.  
When they arrive, they realize that everyone is already there.  
   
Lukas and Bastian run towards each other in a way that’s epic and to everyone is clear that from that moment ‘till the end of Gibraltar vs. Germany match they will be inseparable.  
Both Miro and Thomas glance at them with a hint of envy, while their friends are wrapped into a huge mutual hug.  
They can’t have the same outburst of passion, because their wives are there with them.  
It’s not that they see their women like a burden, of course, they’re happy if they want to share such important moments with their husbands; it’s just that this makes things a little bit harder for the two secret lovers.  
   
As a matter of fact, Miroslav and Thomas have to confine themselves only to greeting each other with a quick handshake and a warm smile.  
   
“It’s not fair, poor guys, it’s evident that they want to jump to each other’s bones and they can’t!” Philipp whispers to Manuel.  
   
“Yeah, I know, but they were already aware that things would be like this, with their wives following them and stuff.” Manuel replies in the same way. “But Thomas told me that he’s more than okay with that. His exact words were ‘A little is always better than nothing.’” He reports.  
“Geez, he has become so wise! To spend time with Miro has benefits!” Philipp smiles. “Tell me, would you be fine with that if I brought Claudia with me tonight?”  
   
“Are you going to bring Claudia? Where, why? How could you? You have promised to me that…” Manu starts to lose his patience, glancing nervously everywhere, almost as if he could catch a glimpse of Philipp’s wife in the crowd any moment.  
   
“Easy, tiger! It was only an example. Claudia is home, taking good care of Julian; but she will join me at the Bambi Awards, deal with that!” Philipp informs his boyfriend. “At least now you’ve just proved to me how fine you would be about that.” He rolls his eyes.  
   
“Oh, well, excuse me if I’m not as wise as Thomas! Probably I should spend more time with Miro as well!” Manuel teases him, knowing well what his lover’s Achilles’ heel is.  
   
“No bloody way! I prefer you unwise but mine!” A very jealous Philipp snaps. “I have already to bear the fact that now that you’re newly single every woman or man devours you with their eyes, whenever you hang around!” He sighs.  
   
Manuel giggles, blushing.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, I’m not so enjoyable to stare at as you think!” He states, but Philipp doesn’t look convinced. “However, yours are the only eyes I want to be devoured by!” He adds in a whisper, making the older smile.  
   
“You know, Manu, even if you attempted to spend more time with Miro, I don’t think he would pay much attention to you; don’t you see the  oh so beautiful harmony those two have?” The former Captain adds, pointing at their friends.  
   
As a matter of fact, despite the closeness of Lisa and Sylwia, avoiding the cameras of journalists and paparazzi, Thomas and Miroslav can’t stop beaming at each other, telling one million things just with their eyes.  
   
“You’re right. They’re so sweet that they almost make me cry.” Manuel confesses.  
   
“Oh no, my big boy, don’t let tears ruin your pretty face, we have lots of pics to take today.” Philipp reminds to him, caressing his back, well hidden by the people who surround them.  
   
And the time for pics arrives soon, because Die Mannschaft and its coach are asked to move inside Bellevue Palace, where they go on a stage.  
   
“Dammit! We can’t be next to each other even in this occasion!” Thomas complains with Miro, mentally cursing the photographer who is setting their positions.  
“I know, honey, but c’mon, we’re going to sit close to each other during the movie premiere, it’s a promise.”  Miro whispers to him, before reaching the position he has been asked to, near Sami, while Thomas places himself among Jerome and Benedikt.  
Also the German Chancellor Angela Merkel, the FIFA President Sepp Blatter and other important people attend the award ceremony.  
After a quite emotional speech from the German President Joachim Gauck, about the sense of togetherness that the victory of World Cup has brought to the whole country and the importance that the ‘Mannschaft’ term has gained; one by one, the players receives their awards personally and the moment is immortalized in a series of pics for each prize-giving.  
Mario seems touched when he receives his prize and poses with Angela Merkel and the President for the picture, but everyone in the team knows that he’s just upset because Marco isn’t there and he would deserve that award as everyone of them.  
Thomas walks closer to the younger striker.  
“Don’t worry, Mario you’ll meet him again at next Euro 2016 qualifications. Let’s hope that 2015 will be a healthier year for  Marco.” He pats his shoulders. “Anyway, no one can understand you better than me; I know what it means to be far away from your soulmate for a very long time.” He adds, grieving.  
Mario coldly glares at him.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re always with your wife; the only times when you’re far from home is when we have to play an away game, which is only a matter of few days. So, really, you can’t even begin to understand how I feel!” He snaps, rather bothered, walking away.  
Thomas shakes his head and smiles to himself, amused.  
  
\- _Blessed young naivety!_ –  
   
Once even the last prize-giving is done, the German singer Andreas Bourani delights everyone with a performance of his song ‘ _Auf uns_ ’ which makes everyone’s memories surface, since it has been the team's unofficial theme song during the tournament.  
At the end of the performance, everyone claps their hands and Benedikt sneaks closer to Mats.  
“Cinema bathroom. Before the movie starts.” He whispers to his best friend/supposed arch enemy/ but mostly secret lover and the brunet nods smiling, while he keeps clapping.  
After that, the team is not free to go yet, because they’re asked to take some photos even outside, on the stairs and once again Miro and Thomas have bad luck, because the first man stands between Mario and Manuel and the second one next to Sami.  
However, the Bavarian just need to think about the Pole’s promise to have a reason more to smile.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before the Premiere of the movie, at Potsdamer Platz, there’s another award that Die Mannschaft has to receive. This time it’s the World Cup Badge and it’s the FIFA President Blatter to give it to the former Captain.  
   
There’s another photo shoot for that, but this time, even if it’s not his assigned position, Thomas manages to move close to Miro, at least for a while.  
   
“Don’t forget your promise.” The younger whispers to him.  
“I won’t.” The other assures with a nod.  
   
After signing some autographs and taking some pictures with their fans outside, it’s time to go inside the Sony Center cinema.  
   
Miroslav sits close to Sylwia, but he manages to keep his word and leaves the other seat free, waiting for Thomas to sit down, with Lisa at the German’s other side.  
Philipp sits at the beginning of that same row, next to Thomas’ wife.  
   
“What are you doing there? C’mon, move to the other row, I’m keeping a seat reserved for you.” Manu spurs him but the other shakes his head negatively.  
“Nope, Manu. Don’t you remember? You have the tendency of hugging me tight whenever we watch something on TV and this always leads to me and you making out like teenagers in heat!” Philipp explains.  
“Yep, I know. So would it be such a bad thing?” The taller teases him, licking his lips in anticipation.  
   
“Yes, this time it would be. Everyone would watch us, despite the dark, so… no. Please, sit somewhere else is you feel alone…. look, over there, there’s a free seat near Lukas…” Philipp insists.  
“What? But Lukas sits close to Basti! Do you really want to send me with the flirtiest of the couples?” Manuel grimaces in protests.  
“Yep, pretty much, but don’t worry, I’ll be close to you with my thought!” The former Captain assures.  
“Fuck off, both you and your thought!” The goalkeeper snaps, heading towards Lukas and Bastian.  
   
“Hey, Phips, I guess that you have a lot to make Manuel forgive you for.” Miro leans closer to his friend, taking advantage of the facts that Sylwia and Lisa have gone to the bathroom and Thomas has gone buying some snacks at the bar.  
“I know, but… I just can’t. Jogi is watching, everyone else here is watching…” The blond wavers.  
“Plus, see? I’m not the only one. Even Mats is sitting far from Benedikt!” He justifies.  
“Of course he is! Mats is here with his girlfriend!” Miro makes him notice.  
“So what? It doesn’t seem to me that this stopped Thomas and you!” Philipp strikes back.  
“Well, probably our love is stronger than everyone’s else!” The Pole smirks, backing off  to his seat, before Philipp can utter a reply.  
   
“Hey, what was all that whispered chatting with Philipp?” Sylwia asks her husband, reaching her seat again, along with Lisa and Thomas.  
“Nothing important, just technical stuff between former  National players, sweetheart.” Miro answers, shrugging.  
   
Sylwia isn’t very convinced but she prefers to say nothing.  
   
“Psst, why is Manu sitting there?” Thomas asks his mate in a whisper.  
“Because Phips is lacking courage…” Miro replies in a sigh.  
“Troubles in Paradise, eh?” Thomas chuckles. “But it seems that they’re not the only ones.”  
   
If he checked a little better, he would notice that there are two empty seats in two different rows.  
And two other distant seats are going to be empty as well.  
   
Benedikt is glad when he finds the bathroom empty and he’s even gladder when he sees Mats stepping inside.  
But he can’t smile at him, not yet.  
   
“Why did you bring your girlfriend here? Did I bring Lisa here? Nope, I didn’t, because I wanted this night to be special!” He commences, gesticulating nervously.  
   
“Me, too, honey, and I tried to dissuade Cathy from coming here, but once she found out that there would have been red carpets and media she became so sturdy… I had no chance and I’m so sorry for that. Baby, can you forgive me?” Mats pleads, pouting.  
   
“I already did!” Benny beams at him, opening the door of a lavatory and pushing him inside with himself.  
“How much time do we have left?” Mats asks his clandestine boyfriend, kissing him hungrily and smashing him against the wall.  
“At least five minutes.” Benedikt answers against his lips, unbuttoning the upper part of his shirt to have more access.  
“Let’s make it enough to have some fun!” Mats grins, cupping his ass through the fabric of his elegant trousers.  
Benedikt arches back, pushing himself closer to his lover, while he gently nibbles his neck and rubs his face against his chin.  
“Good for me that we use the same perfume, so Cathy shouldn't be noticing anything!” Mats giggles, kissing his mate once more.  
   
Things are about to become hotter, when they hear someone slam the door open.  
   
“What is she doing here? We were supposed to be on our own tonight!”  
   
Mats and Benedikt clearly recognizes Erik’s voice.  
   
“Who is he talking to?” Benedikt wonders in a whisper.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, Erik, try to understand, how was I supposed to say no to Celina? She wouldn’t have talked with me for months!”  
   
“Mein Gott, it’s Christoph!” Mats brings his hand to his mouth, in a huge surprise.  
   
“Well, maybe _I_ won’t talk with you for months!” Erik threatens his boyfriend.  
   
“Nope, baby, don’t act like this, it’s just for tonight, then when the training starts I’ll be glued to you like a shadow!” Christoph assures, managing to steal a smile and then a kiss from him.  
   
“Awww, aren’t they cute?” Mats whispers at Benny, softened.  
   
“Yes, but they can’t find us in such compromising acting!” Benedikt gets alarmed, pushing him away.  
   
“Benny! We are locked in a lavatory, _together_! Isn’t that already compromising enough?” Mats chuckles, but because of the other’s push he loses his balance and pulls down the handle of the flush.  
   
“Shit!” Benedikt curses.  
   
“Who’s there?” Erik jolts scared, parting from Christoph.  
   
“Whoever it is, he’s not alone.” Christoph figures out, bending over.  
   
“Damn bathroom doors that show feet!” Mats snorts, asking a silent question to Benedikt who nods.  
   
They arrange themselves a little, before opening the door.  
   
“Captain?!” Erik stares at Mats in disbelief.  
   
“Looks like Dortmund and Shalke 04 don’t hate each other so badly, after all!” Christoph chuckles.  
   
“Okay, kids, you found out our little dirty secret like we’ve found out yours!” Mats strikes back.  
   
“We don’t tell a soul about what we’ve seen and heard here and you do the same?” Benedikt looks for a wise compromise.  
   
“Deal!” Chris nods, even for Erik who is still too shocked to speak.  
   
The four guys go back to their seats, while Lukas and Bastian have already started their selfie show, trying to involve even a rather upset Manuel.  
   
“Phips doesn’t want me anymore!” The goalkeeper whines desperate, trying his best not to cry.  
   
“What? Oh, c’mon, don’t say such craps. Don’t forget that Phips officially presented you to the whole team as his boyfriend, after winning the World Cup. This is a sign of long-term, serious relationship!” Lukas pats his back.  
   
“Yep, and he did the same with Bayern guys, not so long ago.” Bastian reminds to his friend, smiling at him.  
   
“I know, I know, but why is he keeping me so far away now?” Manuel whines again, with a melodramatic attitude.  
   
“Far? Look, Manu, he’s just in the row behind us!” Lukas points out.  
   
Manuel fleetingly turns to his boyfriend, casting the most upset puppy look ever in his direction and then he turns again.  
“He’s way too far!” He retorts, unsatisfied.  
   
“Well, maybe he didn’t want distractions during such an important movie…” Lukas tries to justify Philipp.  
“What about you two, then?” Manu questions them in disbelief.  
“Well, we don’t mind distractions at all!” Bastian grins, holding Lukas tight.  
   
“Did you all take your seats?” Joachim wonders, passing through the corridor and glancing at every row and everyone nods. “Good, the movie is about to start.” He informs them, sitting close to his wife, just before the lights turn off.  
   
“What does it mean that it’s about to start? Where’s the coming soon trailers?” Thomas wonders out loud. “They’re the best part of going to cinemas!” He grumbles, disappointed.  
   
“Shhhhh!” is the general, bothered answer he gets from all the rows.  
   
“Thomas, we’re not watching a regular movie. This is an exclusive premiere, so no trailers. Deal with that.” Miroslav patiently makes him notice.  
   
“Miroslav is right, honey, but don’t worry, we’ll go to a cinema on our own and you’ll can watch all the trailers you please!” Lisa whispers to her husband, but also Miro manages to hear that and feels pangs of jealousy at his stomach.  
   
But there’s nothing he can do about it. Lisa is Thomas’ wife, so she has every possible right to do whatever she wants with him and Miro has to accept that, as he has to remind to himself that he’s there with his wife as well.  
   
Besides, when Lisa turns to him, smiling her ‘Thank you for bearing Thomas!’ smile, Miroslav can’t help smiling back at her. Lisa is just too lovely to be even remotely hated.  
   
“Honey, the movie is about to start!” Sylwia whispers to her husband, but he can sense that hidden behind that gentle reminder, there’s the veiled warning ‘Stop staring at Thomas!’ and he obliges.  
For good measures, Sylwia also holds his hand tight, but it’s more a possessive gesture than a tender one.  
   
Trying not to be seen, under his seat, Philipp types a text message, using his smartphone in silent mood and he wishes that Manu is doing that as well.  
And the goalkeeper is, that’s why after a short while he feels a soft vibration in his pocket and draws his iPhone out.  
   
‘I’m a colossal idiot and now I’m missing my tender big teddy bear to cuddle… :’((  P.’  
   
Manuel turns to his boyfriend again, showing him the warmest smile ever and Philipp manages to see it even in the dimmer light.  
   
After a while, Philipp receives a text message and opens it with a victorious grin, but it turns into a grimace of disappointment as soon as he reads it.  
   
‘It’s only your bloody fault! Cuddle the armrest instead! M.’  
   
There’s also a very pissed off smiley, showing his middle fingers, a clear proof that Manuel is still cross with Philipp.  
   
The former Captain really has to find a way to make Manuel forgive him.  
   
 TBC  
 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie starts and tons of couples deal with that, among apologizies, troubles, confessions, discoveries... but mostly fluff and craziness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> thank you soo much for your comments/kudos/ bookmarks/subscription on the first part ^^
> 
> I’m perfectly aware that drama/angst or more serious stories belong to a highest level of writing, so I apologize, but fluff and humour are my comfort zone, but even if it’s less serious stuff it doesn’t mean that I don’t give my soul in every update of every story (ok, maybe saving ‘Ich liebe… ‘ that’s only a WTF sort of fic XD ) … my main goal is to make you smile or at least to try.
> 
> Once again, sorry, it’s not betaed, so, please, forgive my mistakes.

   
The premiere goes on, stealing smiles from the crowd or particular attentions, according to which one of the protagonists is on the screen.  
It’s useless to say that the part about Thomas wearing a pink Dirndl has aroused the whole crowd’s hilarity.  
   
Lisa pretends to reproach her husband’s exuberance with a smile, while Miro leans closer to him.  
   
“It’s such a pity that we didn’t have time enough to experiment something interesting with that dress.” He whispers, making his listener blush, but thanks to the dim light no one can see that.  
   
In that moment, on the screen there are a bunch of images of Bastian on the field.  
Lukas is watching them bewitched, holding his lover’s hand and entwining their fingers, with a little tear that falls from the corner of his eye.  
Bastian would like to make fun of his boyfriend’s exaggerated sentimentalism… if only he didn’t act the same way every time Lukas is on the screen.  
They both slightly sniff, smiling at each other with teary eyes.  
   
“I can’t believe that it’s already ten years, honey.” The Pole murmurs.  
   
“Neither can I, but I know for sure that, on field or off the field, I want to spend other ten years by your side, and even more.” The German whispers back to him.  
   
Lukas muffles a touched moan and rests his head on the blond’s shoulder.  
Miro and Thomas can easily see the whole scene from their seats.  
This time it’s Thomas leaning closer to Miroslav.  
   
“Although it’s not ten years like them, we have an equally important love story as well, am I right?”  He whispers.  
The Pole tenderly smiles at the younger.  
“A very important one, my precious.” He whispers back, taking advantage of their closeness to leave a soft and unseen kiss on his lobe.  
   
He’d like to do so much more than that to show to the boy how much he cares, but the fact that Sylwia is still holding his hand suggests to the Pole that probably it’s not the proper time to do that.  
However, Thomas seems pretty satisfied with that and turns his attention back on the screen and on Lisa once again.  
   
On the screen there are the images of the victory, after Mario’s astonishing goal.  
   
“You’ve been so incredible, honey!” Ann-Kathrin smiles at her boyfriend, holding him tight.  
   
The boy forces himself to smile back at her, but his mind is far away, because he’s thinking about a certain someone who should have been there not only that night, but from the very start of that Brazilian adventure.  
   
“Oh, look, it’s me on the screen now!” His girlfriend rejoices, pointing at the shooting of all the WAGs celebrating with their boyfriends/husbands.  
   
“Yeah and I bet that this is the only very meaningful moment of the whole movie to you!” Mario hisses, parting from her.  
   
But Ann-Kathrin is so absorbed by her own image on the screen to mind at everything else.  
That’s so typical of her.  
Sometimes Mario wonders why he’s still with that girl, but then he just has to remind to himself what it could happen if they broke up, how some – playful or not- rumors about him and Marco could be somewhat verified, how the media wouldn’t stop talking about it, making them the juiciest gossip of the year, how their fans and mostly their families would react.  
It’s not about him, Mario feels like he could face everything if this is the price for his freedom; but he mostly wants to protect his sweet and fragile Marco from all that crap as much as he can.  
   
The shooting moves to the guys celebrating on the podium, particularly focusing on Mario while he’s displaying Marco’s jersey.  
Mario smiles nostalgic at that scene and one solitary tear streams down his face.  
If only someone wouldn’t ruin such a special moment…  
   
“I still don’t get it, why did you do that? Oh c’mon, it’s so pathetic and a bit childish, too!” Ann-Kathrin mutters, but Mario hears her loud and clear and glares coldly at her.  
   
“Ann, do me a favor: shut up!” He snaps and this is the last thing they say to each other until the end of the movie.  
   
When the shooting focuses on Lukas and Bastian’s almost kiss, the two protagonists giggle and hold their hands, staring at each other with endless tenderness, almost tempted to replay that scene, but with a more satisfying ending.  
   
This is before Manuel reminds them where they are.  
   
“You should get a room to do certain stuff and a cinema is _not_ a room, for God’s sake!” He hisses.  
   
“Yeah right, because you wouldn’t roll on the floor with Philipp if he sat close to you!” Bastian points out, making the poor goalkeeper irremediably blush.  
   
“Too bad that he apparently doesn’t want you anymore!” Lukas mercilessly touches a raw nerve.  
   
“But… but.. before you said that, that he was…” Manuel babbles incoherently, before falling in a deep and miserable silence.  
   
“Hit… and sunk!” The young Pole whispers to his boyfriend, smirking.  
   
Now that the intruder has been knocked out, the flirty couple can go back to their business.  
“Well, can’t wait to be in our hotel room. I’m planning one thing or two to do with you.” Bastian murmurs with his best predatory look.  
“Yep. And, Basti, I saw those glasses in the pic Thomas posted on Twitter, in the car with you and Philipp before… Dammit, you looked so hot that that gives me weird ideas…” Lukas confesses.  
   
Bastian rises his eyebrow.  
   
“Such as?”  
   
“You, in bed, wearing those glasses… and nothing else!” The Pole suggests, making the German smile in anticipation.  
   
That scene is enough to make Manuel recover from his comatose state and make him sick again. Sick with envy.  
   
Taking advantage of the dim light, he grabs his iPhone again and types a message under the armchair, not to disturb anyone with the bright light of the display.  
   
That’s the same way Philipp reads the text message he has just received.  
   
‘The Schweinski here are going around with their damn Schweinski show; you have no idea of what you’ve put me through. M.’  
   
‘I’m so, so, so, SO sorry, honey!! P.’ Manu reads a few seconds later, with a crying smiley that completes the sentence.  
   
‘I don’t give a damn. You must find an epic way to make me forgive you; otherwise you’ll see me in your bed again only when Bayern loses a match! M.’ Philipp reads, getting concerned.  
   
‘But… baby, Bayern so rarely loses! P.’ He sends, with a disappointed smiley.  
   
Manuel smirks evilly, before sending his ultimate reply.  
   
‘Indeed, Philipp. Indeed. M.’  
   
Philipp has only two chances: sabotage next Bayern matches or find a stunning way to apologize with Manuel.  
And since he has never liked conflicts of interest, he chooses the second option.  
   
The movie ends and among clapping and murmurs of appreciation, Philipp leaves the room, without anyone crossing his way.  
   
Sylwia and Miro are still talking about the movie, while Lisa is friendly chatting with Cathy, Celina and Ann-Kathrin.  
   
Thomas approaches Manu, aka his favorite shoulder to cry on.  
   
“Oh, Manu, why is life so unfair and cruel? I mean, Miro is here but it’s almost farer than when he’s in Rome! We barely managed to exchange a couple of sentence through the whole movie!” He whines.  
   
“What’s about your ’ A little is better than nothing’ philosophy?” Manuel reminds to his friend.  
   
“Screw it! It’s way too little to actually enjoy that!” The younger protests.  
   
“However, Thom, you chose the wrong moment to complain. I have so much bigger trouble than yours!” The goalkeeper strikes back.  
   
“Oh, right. Philipp sat far from you today, so the end of the world is near!” The Bavarian sarcastically grumbles, rolling his eyes.  
   
“Well, for me it is! This was supposed to be such a special day; instead he fucked everything up with his cowardice and…”  
   
Manu stops talking, seeing Philipp heading towards his direction from afar.  
The former National Team Captain gestures the taller to isolate with him in a corner and the younger pleases him.  
   
“Okay, Fips, I grant you two minutes of my precious time, do your best!” Manu snorts, with a standoffish attitude.  
   
“Manuel Peter Neuer, I don’t even know where to start from to apologize with you for my awful and fearful behavior. I promise that I’m going to find the perfect way to make you forgive me; but for now you must get content with this little sneak preview…” Philipp rambles, handing to his lover a small package.  
   
Manuel focuses on it.  
   
“Is it a joke, right? Is it fake?” He asks him, in utter disbelief.  
   
“Nope, it’s real. I know that it’s nothing compared to what I plan to…” Philipp justifies, but then he can’t explain why his boyfriend’s blue eyes are shining with delight and why his annoyed expression has turned into the hugest grin ever.  
   
“Ooooooooooooh,  my sweet, little teddy bear!” Manuel almost melts down, hugging the smaller tight.  
   
“What? Wait, you can’t be serious! This is only a one thousandth of my plan to set in action…” Philipp grumbles in confusion, but he’s enjoying the hug, of course.  
   
“You have already found the perfect way to win my heart back, my love!” The younger reassures him, before opening the package, as eager as never before. “But now you must tell me everything about it!” He urges the other.  
   
 The couple mysteriously disappears and is back about twenty minutes later, reaching some of their teammates who are still talking about the movie, outside, among quick interviews and pictures for several magazines.  
   
It’s useless to say that in front of the Paparazzi Mario and Ann-Kathrin are still acting like the perfect couple in deep love.  
   
Also Sami is acting like the perfect boyfriend, turning all his attention to his fiancé Lena through all the night; until Mesut manages to meet him alone to face him once for all.  
“So, tell me, Sami, do you plan to go on with this charade for long?” Mesut sarcastically asks him.  
   
“Mesut, please, don’t make things harder…” Sami pleads, feeling uncomfortable.  
   
“Dammit, Sami, you’ve been utterly ignoring me since the end of World Cup. No hanging out together, not a single phone call… and today you came here with Lena! C’mon, you can’t delete what happened in Brazil!” Mesut almost yells at him.  
   
“ _Nothing_ has happened in Brazil!” The Tunisian coldly states. “Now, if you don’t mind, my girlfriend is waiting for me…” He adds, leaving again.  
   
“Alright! This is what I get for falling in love with Mr. Denial!” The Turk mutters to himself, deeply disappointed, before going back to all the others.  
   
Manuel seems to be in the middle of an important speech.  
   
“Life never ceases to surprise us, just like today… I didn’t think that such a beautiful thing could ever be possible…” The goalkeeper goes on, very thrilled.  
   
“Well, it seems that this movie really impressed you, Manu. Well, this is more than understandable, after all it’s the symbol of such important achievement for our team, a sort of reaffirmation of our identity and…” Miro approves.  
   
“Yeah, besides it’s also for all the important memories that it commemorates, all those intense emotions…” Bastian adds.  
   
“Slow down your excitement, people, it’s not about the movie. I just made him discover a new Nutella snack and now he can’t stop praising it!” Philipp reveals, rolling his eyes.  
   
 “You can’t understand… it’s not only a snack. It’s so much more. It’s like a bread with Nutella, but pocket-sized! And it’s super yummy! Is there anything more genial than this?” Manuel explains, taking the umpteenth Nutella B-ready snack and showing it to all his crowd, before devouring it. “Ut if’s ftill on li-ite emmi..tion and coo..t be iifily ounft in Ermany!” He adds with his mouth full.  
   
“What?” everyone asks in unison, confused.  
   
“He meant to say ‘But it’s still on limited edition and can’t be easily found in Germany!’” Philipp acts like a perfect translator, still rolling his eyes. “At least that’s what the cinema bartender said to us.”  
   
“Well, Manu, you must have stocked that stuff up, then. How many snacks have you bought?” Thomas teases his friend.  
   
“Twenty…” Manuel replies.  
   
“Only twenty snacks? You’re making huge progresses!” Mats congratulates with him, astonished.  
   
“No way! He meant twenty boxes of those damn snacks! He practically emptied the whole bar and guess _who_ helped him arrange the boxes in the cab?” Philipp grumbles.  
“I had to do something before they disappeared forever!” Manu justifies, desperate.  
   
Miroslav turns to Bastian, Mesut, Thomas, Benedikt and Mats.  
   
“Please, guys, promise to me that you’ll never tell Manu that in Italy there’s plenty of those snacks!” The Pole pleads, lowering the tone of his voice.  
   
   
Joachim is done talking with the media and reaches his team.  
After all the interviews are over and now the photographers are turning their attention to all the Wags, so he and his boys can enjoy some privacy.  
   
“So, guys, did you enjoy the movie?” He cheerfully asks them.  
   
Lukas and Bastian exchange a look, before doing what they have decided during the movie.  
   
It’s something that requests a lot of guts.  
   
“Mister, there’s something that Lukas and I would like to tell you…” Bastian starts, approaching the coach while he’s holding Lukas’s hand, without any shame.  
   
All their teammates have already figured out what’s about.  
   
“Unless you didn’t secretly get married in Las Vegas, there’s nothing that you must tell me that I don’t already know.” Joachim calmly replies.  
   
It’s not easy to establish who is more stunned between Lukas and Bastian.  
   
“So… did you already know… about us?” Lukas asks for confirmation, very puzzled.  
   
“Sure I did, like I know so many other things going around my team! By the way, Philipp, you could have sat close to Manuel, after all, your ladies aren’t even here tonight!” He adds, turning to them.  
   
“That’s it, Mister, tell it to that coward hypocrite!” Manuel snaps.  
   
“What?! Hey, you said that you had forgiven me!” Philipp protests.  
   
“It would be too easy. I was eating Nutella, before, when this happens I could forgive anyone for anything, even Benni for that goal with his hand!” Manuel recalls, still annoyed at the memory.  
   
“Enough with this story! For the last time, I didn’t use my bloody hand!” Benedikt retorts, exasperated, while Mats is massaging his shoulders to calm him down.  
   
“Shut up, both of you!” Joachim snaps. “And, Manu, don’t you try change topic!”  
   
Philipp can’t still believe that their secret maybe was not so secret.  
   
“But, Mister… just how? I mean, we have always been so discreet…”  He babbles.  
   
His only answer, the coach shows him his best ‘bitch, please!’ look.  
   
“Tsk, tsk, I don’t think that all these hidden couples are good for our team, I find them so out of place…” Mats declares with nonchalance.  
   
“You’re right. Besides, I guess that this could be a source of distraction for them whenever they’re training on the field and…” Benedikt rushes to add, with the same nonchalance.  
   
“Höwedes, Hummels, shut up!” Löw snaps. “I also know about you two!” He freezes them with his answer, mostly because the biggest part of the team didn’t know about them yet.  
   
That’s why most of their teammates are staring at the duo in astonishment, while both Mats and Benedikt wish they could instantly disappear.  
   
“So you were right, Mario, I owe you thirty euros!” Jerome turns to his teammate.  
   
“What?! Mario, I can’t believe it, you’re gambling about us!” Benedikt snaps, insulted.  
   
“And I can’t believe that only thirty euros were on stake!” Mats complains, even more insulted.  
   
“Mats!” Benedikt reproaches his boyfriend.  
   
“What? We are worth much more than thirty stupid euros!” The brunet justified.  
   
“In case you forgot, I’m still here…” Joachim grumbles, resorting to all his left patience.  
   
“You’re right. Sorry, Mister!” Mats apologizes.  
   
“We promise that whatever is going on between us won’t ever interfere with our efficiency on field!” Benedikt guarantees.  
   
“I hope so!” The coach rolls his eyes, not very convinced. “However, guys, I know everything about everyone of you… even the more unsuspected.” He states, glancing briefly at Miro who prefers to show indifference.  
   
Everyone in the team has just learned an important lesson: compared to Joachim Löw, James Bond is a newbie!  
   
   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I still haven’t the chance to watch ‘Die Mannschaft ‘ (until there’s no English subtitles is pretty useless for me :/ because.. Ich spreche kein Deutch XD ) so I apologize if the content I wrote about is not accurate…
> 
> \- I apologize for the little bashing over Ann-Kathrin, but, just like Cathy, I don’t like her much XD
> 
> \- About the Götzeus stuff, I like a bit of role reversal and thinking that it’s Mario the protective and stronger one in the couple ;) , despite his age.  
> \- About Mesut and Sami’s trouble, there will be more about it in next chapters, if you don’t mind ;)
> 
> \- It’s since I’ve seen a big adv poster in my station about Nutella b-ready that I’ve decided I would have put it into a fic and this seemed to be the most proper one, what d’you think? ;)
> 
> \- Yay for me, I managed to write a chapter without any spoiler even if I still have to complete ‘Not very (n)ice!’ (by the way, in case you missed it, I’ve updated it last week ^^ )
> 
> \- It’s not about the fic but AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Miro scored tonight against Milan!! \\*O*/
> 
> Bye for now, and if you find the time to give me some feedback (even just a kudos!) , I’ll be immensely grateful to you. ^^


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas feels miserable, Manu has a determined plan in his mind and he needs Fips’ help, Benni gets easily jealous and Mats should better keep his mouth shut sometimes… Miro is unsatisfied, Lukas and Bastian can give good advices and… something is going to happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,  
> sorry for late.. but c’mon, now you should have got accustomed to that XD
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta-ed yet, please, forgive my awful mistakes

“How can it be?” Fips grumbles, pacing around the street.  
“Jogi is so smart, we should have known better!” Manu states.  
   
“What is he complaining about?” Mats frowns.  
“He’s still wondering how Jogi found out about us.” The goalkeeper explains.  
“Are you kidding, right? Almost everyone knew about you, even before you set up that meeting to inform all the team, before Fips left Die Mannschaft!” Benedikt reveals.  
   
“What? No way, you couldn’t already know!” Philipp protests.  
“We just pretended to be astonished when you told us, but actually we already knew.” Mat retorts.  
   
“I got it! It’s Bastian’s or Lukas’ fault! Or Thomas’ or…” The former Captain of the National Team starts his list of possible guilty people.  
   
“No one told us, we simply figured it out on our own.” Benni asserts.  
   
“Well, maybe not the whole team grew suspicious, only the ‘I guess that after all I don’t like girls so much’ part of it did!” Mats chuckles.  
   
“How could you figure it out? Fips and I didn’t give you any clue of a possible… huh, mutual attraction between us!” Manuel babbles.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, you’re always stuck to each other like magnets!” The Borussia Dortmund Captain giggles.  
   
“That’s not true!” Philipp lively protests… hugged tightly to Manuel.  
   
“Yeah, sure!” The Schalke 04 Captain rolls his eyes. “Mats and I were much more discreet!” He observes.  
   
“Well, honey, you must recognize that it’s true.” Manuel says to Philipp, who – for the record- is still hugged to the goalkeeper.  
   
“Yep, that’s true. If Lukas and Bastian didn’t tell us, Miro and I would have never had any doubt about the supposed sworn arch-enemy Captains!” Thomas intervenes. “But, if this comforts you somewhat, Fips, Miro was rather stunned when he learned about you and Manu!”  
   
“Thom! How long have you been here?” Manu wonders.  
   
“Long enough to hear you quarrelling about stupid matters like who were more indiscreet than who!” The young Bavarian grumbles. “It’s out of questions that Miro and I are the winners!” He adds with a smirk, before growing upset. “At least you still have tons of chances to spend time together. And I’m not talking only about Die Mannschaft. Maybe for Luks and Basti it’s a bit more difficult now; but you, Mats and Benni, you’re both still in Germany, so you can manage to meet each other pretty easily, like Mario and Marco can. Fips and Manu… well, you practically live together! You’re the luckiest ever.” He whines.  
   
“Hey, Thomas, is it true that Miro was sure that there wasn’t anything between Manu and me?” The former Captain asks him.  
“Baby, this is not the proper moment to ask him this.” Manuel gently scolds him, before getting closer to his heart-broken friend. “Well, at least Miro is here now…” He tries to comfort him.  
   
 “I know, but it’s like if he remained in Rome, judging by the very few time we got to spend together alone here. And now he’s about to leave. Yeah, sure, he has that awards ceremony to attend, but I can’t be there, so it’s useless. And what’s even worse is that I’m going to spend these qualification days trapped among lovey-dovey couples showing me 24/7 how happy they are. Okay, maybe not everyone; at least Mario and Toni are alone like me… and also you will be, Manu.” Thomas states.  
   
“Well, not exactly!” Manuel muffles his answer among fake cough.  
   
“What?! But… Fips is not even part of the team anymore!” The younger protests.  
   
“I know, but you train in the nearby… and I really need to verify if Basti is going to do a good job with the team.” Philipp justifies.  
   
“Yeah, sure, I bet that it has nothing to do with the fact that you’ll be Manu’s teddy bear to hug when he sleeps!” Thomas strikes back, making both of the implicated players blush.  
   
“Listen, guys, really; it’s not that I wish you to be unhappy and miserable like me…” Thomas points out, growing even more upset. “It’s just that it won’t be easy for me.” He murmurs, gaining a collective comfort hug.  
“Well, at least this means that I’ll be very concentrated on my job!” He tries to find a positive side, before leaving.  
   
“Oh god, poor Thomas, I’m going to feel extremely guilty for the next days if he sees us in our lovey-dovey attitude.” Benedikt grumbles.  
“So what? Are you suggesting that we can’t have cuddling moment and… stuff?” Mats asks his boyfriend, very disappointed.  
“Not silly, of course not!” Benni giggles, pinching his cheek affectionately. “But we have our room for that!” He adds, winking at his lover.  
   
   
“Hey, guys, okay about Mario feeling lonely, but… what the hell did Thomas want to hint about Toni?” Mats wonders.  
   
 “Well, it’s not that easy to figure out… Thomas said that Toni will be alone… because he probably has a secret boyfriend in Real Madrid!” Benni deduces.  
   
   
“It’s Iker Casillas!” Manu and Fips try to guess in unison.  
“You know, it’s the gollkeepers’ charm!” Manuel smirks.  
 ‘’No way, it’s the Captains’ charm!” Philipp explains.  
   
“I have to say that I agree with Philipp about Captains’ charm!” Benedikt asserts and Mats nods in approval.  
“It’s not fair, I’m surrounded by Captains, where the hell are Ron-Robert and Roman when they’re needed?” Manuel snorts, rolling his eyes.  
   
“Anyway, you’re both wrong, I bet it’s Cristiano Ronaldo!” Mats states.  
“Why just him?” Benedikt grows curios.  
   
His boyfriend stares at him as if he came from Mars.  
   
“Hello? That smile brighter than ten suns, that body of a Greek God, that hair of a shampoo commercial? C’mon, he’s the kind of guy you can’t just say no to!” He points out.  
   
“So would you say no to him?” His best friend inquires and he’s not looking happy at all.  
   
“W.. we’re not ta-talking about me!” Mats babbles, sort of nervous.  
   
“Oh, do you think so? You know, you’re the only one who’s drooling over him!” Benedikt snaps.  
   
“I wasn’t! “ Mats protests. “It was only an objective statement…” He justifies, scratching his head.  
   
“Benni is right, actually you were drooling a little bit too much!” Manuel giggles, earning an icy glare from the youngest.  
   
Not as icy as the one Benni is casting at him.  
   
“Mats, swear to me that you’ll never play in Real Madrid!”  
   
“Never ever, honey, you know I belong to Dortmund, facing my beautiful arch rival in Bundesliga!” Mats calms him down, holding his lover’ hand.  
   
“Huh, okay, good to know… but I’m going to buy you a leash next time there’s a match against Portugal, not to make you go any further!” Benni swears, making his little crew laugh.  
   
“Okay, since Cathy is still busy talking with her friends, let’s have round number 2 in the bathroom, so maybe you’ll quit being so impossibly jealous!” Mats suggests, dragging Benni away in a Guinness World record time.  
   
“Okay, Fips, now that we’re still alone, let’ go back to important issues.” Manuel says.  
 “Sure, such as how Jogi found out about us?” Philipp wonders, still in disbelief.  
   
“Nope, there’s something much more important than that. You heard that bartender before, he said that those snacks are in limited edition; do you know what this means? That they’re going to disappear in such a short time!” The younger grows desperate.  
“So what? Do you want me to join you in a Nutella snack tour all around the world, where the snacks are still available? Forget it!” Philipp protests.  
   
“Oh, well, that would be awesome, but, nope, I was thinking of something much simpler: they are baked snacks and you’re such a talented baker! So what about studying that snack and then trying to reproduce it? I bet you can do it!” Manuel suggests.  
   
“What? No bloody way, I’m not going to do such a thing!” Philipp snaps.  
“Because you can’t!” Manuel teases his boyfriend.  
“Of course I can, it doesn’t look so difficult to me to reproduce such a lame snack, but I don’t want to!” The older retorts, crossing his arms against his chest.  
   
“Well, my dear, I’m afraid that you won’t have much choice. You still have to make me forgive you!” The goalkeeper sneers, as amused as a cat who has just trapped a mouse in his clutches and now can play with him.  
“I know, but my plan actually involved a long, warm, relaxing bath for you, with perfumed candles, me doing a full body oil massage to you and then… you doing everything you want with me naked in your bed!” Philipp reveals, arching his eyebrows in a sexy way.  
   
“Oooh, this sounds such a good plan. I’m okay with the first part of that, but then it should be you making everything I want in my kitchen with my oven! And I don’t mind if you want to stay naked, of course…” The younger purrs, caressing his hair and letting his finger slide on that oh so sensitive spot behind Philipp’s ear, scratching it lightly.  
“Gooosh!” The older moans, arching his back. “Manu, you’ll be the death of me!” He gives in with a snort, perfectly aware that he can’t deny anything to his lover, especially when he asks it in that irresistible way.  
   
   
   
What Thomas doesn’t know is that Miroslav is equally unsatisfied by their meeting and he’s discussing about it with Lukas and Bastian.  
   
“Do you think I should do it?” He asks for confirmation.  
   
“Hell yeah, you should. Thomas will be so happy about it. You have no idea of how eagerly he was waiting for this day to come and now he’s so upset for spending so few time with you.” Bastian informs him.  
“I’m not happy, either.” The older snorts.  
“That’s why you should do that. I’m sure that even Jogi won’t have anything against it; quite the contrary, maybe he will be happy to still have you around, being a role model to the team, with your wisdom and knowhow!” Lukas grins.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, Miro, think about it; if also Thomas manages to break free, you’ll have the chance to spend already this night together in a hotel!” Bastian urges his friend.  
“Oh yes, hotel rooms are perfect to have some proper fun!” Lukas giggles with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “By the way, Basti, it’s time to go ... there’s that certain something you’ve promised to me...” He urges his boyfriend, tugging at his jacket.  
   
“And what would it be? No, wait, on second thought I don’t want to know!” Miro rolls his eyes, but then he smiles.  
“Okay, guys, you’ve been convincing enough, I’m going to do that. But even before getting Jogi’s permission I need to get the most important one.” He muses.  
   
“Go and get it, then!” Bastian encourages him, patting his shoulder.  
“Good luck, my friend! Hope to see you at the training with us, then.” Lukas greets him, before disappearing with his partner.  
   
   
Miroslav takes a deep breath and then walks towards the hall of the cinema, where he finds Sylwia busy talking with some of the WAGS.  
   
“Oh, good Lord! I didn’t think it was possible to talk about shoes for over twenty minutes, but Cathy and Ann-Kathrin managed to... and about a single pair only!” Sylwia informs her husband, reaching him when she’s done, feeling a bit dizzy after all that girlish chattering.  
   
“You women have always such impressing skills!” Miroslav giggles, linking arms with her and kissing her briefly.  
   
“Well, Lisa was the most astonishing one for sure, out of the blue she managed to divert the whole conversation to... her horses!” His wife reveals, making him smile.  
   
“So, honey, did you say bye to all your friends so we can go back to the hotel?” She asks him.  
   
Miroslav chews his lower lip for a while, before speaking.  
   
“Sylwia, I was thinking, maybe I shouldn’t head back home so soon.” He commences.  
   
“Of course we’re not going home yet. Remember? That’s that important award ceremony on Wednesday night, in Berlin.” She reminds him quietly.  
   
“Yeah, sure, the Bambi Awards. But it’s not what I mean. I mean after that... and even before that.” Her husband replies, while they walk away.  
   
“Miro, what’s the matter?” She narrows her eyes at him.  
   
“It’s just that, you know, I don’t have to train with Lazio team this week, because of the Euro qualifications, so, you know, I was thinking that maybe I could join the guys at their training here in Germany, they start tomorrow and, you know...” Miro rambles, visibly nervous, judging by how many times he said ‘you know’.  
   
“So do you want to join them for all the training period?” She figures out.  
   
“Yeah, sort of, but I’d be back for Saturday. You know, this could be the perfect occasion to spend some time with the guys once more. I miss them a lot.” Miroslav justifies.  
   
“Yeah, sure you do, especially _one_ of them. Am I right, Miro?” She inquires, crossing her arms against her chest.  
   
Her husband almost choke with his own breath.  
   
“W.. wh.. what?” He stutters.  
   
“Oh, c’mon, Miroslav, don’t even try to pretend. I’m not blind, but mostly I’m not stupid!” She hisses.  
   
“I’m not saying you are, I’d never do...” He lingers.  
   
“Look at me straight in the eye and swear to me that you don’t want to go there to be with Thomas!” She accuses him.  
Miroslav is lost for words.  
   
“Whaa..? How? Why?” is all he manages to utter.  
   
“You know what, Miro? Every husband has an annoying flaw: there’s the one who’s always drunk, there’s the one who curses too much, there’s the one who’s terribly messy, there’s even the one who can become violent; but thanks God you’re anything like that... but finally I’ve found out what your flaw is.” She asserts.  
   
“And which would it be?” Miro is almost afraid to ask her.  
   
“You’re not completely mine.” She replies with a sad smile. “Or rather you were, before he arrived.” She adds, with a croaked voice and tears in her eyes.  
   
Miro pulls his wife into his arms.  
   
“Sylwia, love, please, don’t cry or I’m going to cry as well...” He murmurs, holding her tight. “You’re not going to lose me, you never will. I can’t imagine my life without you by my side, I love you so much... and Luan and Noah are my life. I can’t even breath without you all, you’re my family.” He goes on, slowly parting from her. “It’s extremely complicated to explain, but, please, not now; this is not the time, nor the place.” He tries to make her reason.  
   
“I’m not the kind of woman who makes a scene in public and I surely won’t start now, if you’re worried about that.” She assures.  
   
“Nope, of course, it’s not that, it’s just that, lke I said before, it’s complicated. Thomas is not a passing fancy. And it’s not temporary. Oh, Sylwia, there’s a million things I should explain to you...” He murmurs.  
   
“And maybe I already know them.” She anticipates him.  
   
“I love you.” Miro states, as serious as ever.  
   
“I know that, too.” She nods.  
   
“But...”  
   
“No, Miro, don’t add anything more. Just go to him, now, go tell him the good news.”  
   
“What?” Miroslav frowns.  
   
“You know, right now I guess we should stay apart, I don’t want you around me for the next days, I still have to accept the whole matter and deal with that. We have a lot to talk about, but not now.”  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
“Yes, Miro. You are and you remain my beloved husband and we’ll face everything once you’re back home in Rome... and I promise I won’t change the keyhole!” She jokes about it, making him smile. “Now, go, I guess that if a certain someone manages to leave his wife alone you won’t spend this night on your own.” She adds, rolling her eyes.  
   
“Sylwia, you’re the most special woman I’ve ever met. I guess I love you even more now, but I want you to know that you and Thomas are not in competition. You’ll never be.” He asserts, hugging her one last time.  
   
“I know and do you want to know the most absurd thing? I can’t even bring myself to hate him, because... geez, that guy is just way too adorable! Damn you for not picking a more hateful lover!” She makes him laugh again.  
   
“Thank you, honey, for everything.” He kisses her temple. “Will I see you at the ceremony?”  
   
“Of course we’ll meet there. You know, I don’t think that Thomas would make such a good impression with my evening dress!” Sylwia makes a witty remark, before Miro leaves, between stunned and relieved.  
   
His wife never ceases to surprise him.  
   
   
He sort of promised to himself that he would not run, but when he sees Thomas from afar, he just can’t help it. His feet are already moving faster than he supposed and his voice is raising.  
   
“Thomaaaass!” He cheers, reaching the guy, while he’s busy talking with Mario and Erik.  
   
The Bavarian turns to the Pole, staring at him in awe, usually he’s the one with such attitude.  
   
“Miro, did you come to me to say bye?” He asks him, a bit coldly, also because they’re not alone, but Mario and Erik leave almost immediately after.  
   
“Nope, dear, I have such bigger news. I can stay until the match. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you everything later, but... I can stay, starting from now!” The older grins, happy like a child.  
   
But the younger is grinning even more.  
   
“Oh Mein Got! Miro, you’ll stay! And not only for a day... until Friday! You’ll be at training and everything! It’s just too good to be true, if it’s a dream, please, don’t wake me up!” Thomas rumbles excited, almost bouncing.  
   
He’d like to throw his arms around Miro’s neck and kissing him good and properly, but he reminds to himself that it’s public place, lots of people are still around and mostly Lisa in not that far from him.  
   
But he knows how to play his cards and get what he wants.  
   
“No dream, baby, it’s all true and wonderful.” Miro winks at him.  
   
“I’m not going to miss a single minute of this opportunity. Be right back!” He informs Miro, before running away.  
   
He’s back after ten minutes, his grin still plastered on his face.  
   
“That’s it, it’s all set up. I just need to pick my stuff and we can go to the hotel!” He beams, dragging his lover away with him.  
   
Sylwia is still waiting for a taxi, when Lisa crosses her way.  
   
“Hey, do you need a ride to the hotel, too?” The Polish woman smiles at her.  
   
“Yeah, too bad we’re not going to the same hotel, otherwise we could share a taxi.” The German girl smiles back at her. “I heard that Miro decided to follow the team, Thomas just informed me, he was so happy. Besides he’s so kind, he said that he didn’t want to wake me up soon tomorrow, when he has to leave for the training, so he’s going to move to another room.” She informs him.  
   
“Well, yes, your husband is so caring!” Sylwia strikes back, hiding her sarcasm.  
   
“He must have learned his gallantry from yours.” The younger giggles. “They seem to get along so much. Isn’t awesome that our husbands are such good friends?” She beams.  
   
“Oh, yeah, they’re really big friends!” Sylwia rolls her eyes at the girl’s naivety, but somehow she finds her cute and pleasant. “You know what, Lisa? Since it seems we’re both without our men and I don’t have plans for tomorrow, what if we had a only girls night around the town?” She suggests.  
   
“Sounds such a good plan. Maybe we can become great friends like our husbands!” Lisa agrees, all cheerful.  
   
“Well, maybe not exactly like them...” Sylwia mutters under her breath.  
   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I don’t know why, but I can picture very easily Philipp in Manu’s kitchen, trying to reproduce that snack XD
> 
> I can also picture easily Mats and Benni taking advantage of every available public bathroom XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed all the craziness in this chapter, but also the more serious moment.. isn’t Sylwia a wonderful woman?
> 
> And also Lisa is super lovely, I have too much fun picture her so damn naive XD Poor dear.
> 
> about Miro and Thomas... they’re going to spend some precious time together.. I guess they deserved it ^^
> 
> Feel free to leave any kind of comment, good or bad I’m always super glad to know what you think ... if there’s still someone around, that is...
> 
>  also Kudos are appreciated, c'mon, don't be shy to leave one ^^
> 
> Next update will be ‘Highs and Lows ‘ ... if I don’t fall into temptation and start to write my own - angels/devils having a special football match- prompt because I change my mind very easily , but probably it won’t happen XD
> 
> Bye for now ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> If you find the time, every sort of feedback is more than loved and craved, thanks for your time ^^
> 
> I swear that I’m writing the second part of the chapter of ‘Not very (n)ice!’ as well , check out the first part if you missed … it could help you with some stuff happened here ;P
> 
> Goodnight, ‘cause it’s very, very late!


End file.
